A Night To Remember
by honestlyx
Summary: Tony gets jealous when someone asks Ziva to the movies. TIVA Fluff! more chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

My best friend wrote this and doesnt have a fanfic account so i posted it for her on mine. please review. more chapters should be up soon.

DISCLAIMER: dont own it

* * *

"Okay, so we'll go see A Walk to Remember tonight, I'll see you at seven."

Ziva gently hung up her phone, smiling.

"So Zee-vah, who is this punk that is taking you to the movies tonight," Tony asked anxiously.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Ziva questioned.

"Not at all," he answered.

Tony couldn't help but lie to Ziva. Of course he was jealous and he wanted to be the one to ask her out to the movies tonight. Ever since the day she walked into the office, he knew there was a strong attraction between them, everyone did. With rule 12 in the way, it was almost impossible for Tony to show Ziva what he really felt about her. Why did Gibbs have to have that stupid rule 12 anyway? Tony thought as he sat down and started his paperwork on the case that they had solved yesterday.

The day went by slowly for both Tony and Ziva. There were no new cases and they only thing that kept them from going insane was the constant bickering and teasing.

"Ziva, who is this mystery man, taking you to the movies tonight?" Tony asked.

"Tony, will you just let it fall…"

"Drop it, you mean drop it."

"Whatever." Ziva said looking irritated. She really wasn't irritated though. She liked the attention she was getting from Tony.

Tony did decide to drop it, because he had an idea.

* * *

More chapters should be up soon.

Please read and review. ideas are welcome.be nice this is my friends first fic.

-Sig


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Hey everyone :]**

SORRY SORRY SORRY it has taken us forever to update. Hopefully we will update more often now. Please stick with this story and there will be a part two to this chapter in Ziva's point of view. If you have any ideas please let us know. We love suggestions! The good news is we will have it posted by the end of tonight so stay tuned. Again, really sorry.

-eva&lauren

PS: Reviews are loved.

* * *

Tony sat on his sofa watching his weekend re-runs of James Bond. But thoughts of Ziva kept invading his mind. The ring of the phone broke his trance, making him livid. He turned to look at

the caller ID, noticing it was his frat brother Adam Press. _Weird, I haven't heard from him in years, _he thought. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Uh hi, it's Adam, Adam Press, from Ohio State. Remember Alpha Chi Delta?" he said akwardly.

"Dude! What's up man?"

"Nothing, I actually just landed in DC late last night. Turns out the lease on my apartment screwed up and I need a place to crash."

"You could probably stay here, I don't have a guest room but my couch is pretty comfy," he said sarcastically.

"Well I have a date with a beautiful lady tonight and I don't want to stay at her place tonight, you know kinda take things slow. She seems really sweet and I don't want to rush things," Adam said sincerely.

"Damn bro, didn't take you for the romantic type. What happened to date and ditch, you know fuck and flee?"

"I've grown up Tony, maybe you should also. I haven't seen you in a true relationship before."

"Funny. You sound like my father, and we all know how he ended up, lonely with money and ex-wives," Tony stated bitterly.

A cold and awkward silence between the two old friends brought realization. They obviously didn't know each other anymore. They weren't the same people. Tony wanted sex even with Jeanne and Adam wanted to move on in life, after all they weren't in college anymore. One had grown up and the other stayed the same, never learning from his past mistakes.

"Look, I live in apartment 357, you know the place. The key is still under the mat and there is still a blanket in the closet. Make yourself at home." Tony slammed the phone onto its receiver.

After Tony's conversation with Adam, he began to think, maybe it was time to change his ways. After all he didn't want to end up like his father, drunk each night. The last time he fell in love,

his girlfriend's dad ended up being an arm's dealer. Not to mention the bad breakup and the aftermath. Then there was Ziva. Ever since their undercover operation, he had always known

there was a spark between them that just needed to be ignited. _Damnit, you should just tell her how you feel DiNozzo! _ He then went to grab a beer from his refrigerator and headed to his

bedroom. He changed into his boxers slid into the covers of his king-sized bed. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, not knowing that Ziva was with someone else.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Ziva looked in her wardrobe, preparing for her first date in a long time. She pulled out blue jeans and an olive green sweater. After changing, she walked into the bathroom and applied her makeup with more precision than she had ever done before. Ziva wondered what Tony was doing at this moment. The voice inside her head warned her, _Focus Ziva. Tonight is about Adam and nobody else. Snap out of it._ As she looked at her watch she noticed it was almost 7PM. Adam would be arriving any moment now, so she grabbed her purse just as the doorbell rang through her apartment. She opened her door, revealing Adam standing in her doorway holding a single red rose. _What a gentlemen, unlike Tony._ His hair was slightly gelled back and he was wearing a light dress shirt. Tonight would be interesting, she noted.

The ride to the movie theater was quite comfortable. The small talk was entertaining and both of them were having fun already. Even though this man was treating Ziva like a princess by holding doors, buying her popcorn and a drink, and complimenting her amiably, she couldn't keep her mind off Tony. Her fantasies were then interrupted by Adam's voice, "Is something on your mind, you look bothered."

"Um, no just day visioning."

Adam stared at her in confusion, "You mean day **dreaming**?"

"Sorry my English is not the best." This was just another reminder of Tony absence in her life. He was always the one to correct her idioms, which made her miss him more.

"It's okay, I think mistakes like that are cute."

Ziva wanted to role her eyes but restrained herself. This man was trying too hard to please her, and it was beginning to irritate her. Adam noticed that she was tense and decided to back off for now.

During the middle of the movie Ziva felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. The caller ID stated Anthony DiNozzo was calling. Knowing that he would only call her for emergencies, she became worried. She didn't want to stick around for the date either way. Turning to Adam she said,

"Adam, I'm really sorry but I have to go. My partner may be in trouble, work is calling. I promise I will make it up to you, call me sometime." She ran down the aisles and out the door leaving a hurt Adam behind.

Ziva's cell phone began to buzz again and she answered immediately.

"Tony, I'm busy. What is so important that you had to ruin my perfect date."

"Hiiiiii Zeeee-vahhhh! How are youuu?! Palmer says 'we have a case tonight and Timmy's driving Director Vance to the Lieutenant's body at the boss man's house. Abby's there with her vampire friend and were all gonna have a party. You should come!"

"Tony are you drunk?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said lazily.

"You are drunk!"

"I may have had a drink, or two, or four, or six, or eight, let's count like Elmo and Sesame Street! I love Sesame Street, don't you like Sesame Street? Barney is my favorite character!"

"DiNozzo, where the hell are you?!"

"In my closet."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming over now!"

"Yeyyyy! Party at the boss man's house, wait I'm the boss man!"

"Tony, don't let Gibbs here you say that."

"That means party at my house, lots of drink and plenty of ladies! WOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOO! You like ladies don't you Zee-vahhh?"

Ziva was then silenced by the commotion of broken glass bottles in the background.

She hung up and quickly waved down the nearest taxi driver. Opening the door swiftly, she wrote Tony's address on a slip of paper and handed it to the driver.

"Hurry Please."

Ziva looked down at her shaky hands, and she soon became impatient and annoyed. She was angry at herself for ending an outing with a great man just for her partner. She was also mad at Tony for making her want him. She admitted to herself that she was attracted to his charm, and that's why she ached for him. Nervous jolts shot through her body as the taxi driver turned into Tony's apartment complex. _Oh god, I think I'm falling in love. _


End file.
